


"I do."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Husband Happy, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine Happy's wedding day in his POV." "Fluffy smutty imagine with Happy."





	"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> *** Now I don’t have a 🍆 so forgive me if the smut isn’t the best this time, it’s my first time writing sexual content in the male POV so bear with me. I didn’t realize how hard this would be until I started writing it so it’s kinda semi smut 🙃 Also I described the appearance and dress in this but I didn’t put a specific body shape or anything so everyone can enjoy it.***

The place was nice. It was. Fabric linking up the trees, those little light bulb things all along the gazebo, her favorite flower tucked away in the bushes that lead up to the altar. Everything was nice, but none of it compared to her. Her hair was perfect, not a hair out of place, a row of flowers ran along her hair like a halo. None of that mattered though because I could see that she was beaming. Nothing but pure joy and love was written on her face. I didn’t care about the makeup, though that was nice too. It was the happiness that was radiating off of her. The thin veil she wore concealed the details of her face. I couldn’t tell what color eyeshadow she wore or if she had on that nice clear gloss that I loved on her lips, all I could see was her teeth in their entirety as she smiled ear to ear, and her eyes. God her eyes. They were sparking like I’d never seen before. Between the tears and the happiness, they were glossy and reflective and I was standing so close I could see myself in them. 

But God that dress too though. I don’t know what type of dress it was, if it was the A-line whatever she was talking about or what but it looked beautiful. Gorgeous. It was that exact crisp shade of white she’d been looking for without being too over the top. It was practical but highlighted every aspect of her body that I loved the most. She could walk and move around freely while still looking like an angel. Which is why I also felt shitty for wanting to bend her over the altar. That would come later though. Once I got her home… 

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of someone talking but her lips weren’t moving, it was the preacher guy. 

“My bad, what?" 

Laughs were heard through the guests, Gemma smirking and rolling her eyes as my brothers chuckled. The man simply smiled and repeated himself. 

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" 

I looked back over at her, tears glittering on her cheeks and I nodded, my heart feeling full. 

"I do." 

At that, she smiled and laughed tearfully. 

"I’m glad you remembered that part." 

I nodded in agreement, a smile on my face as well. 

"I practiced that one in the mirror." 

The two of us laughed, as did the minister and he nodded, a warm smile on his face.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

It all felt surreal to me as I reached forward and took the delicate cloth of her veil between my fingers, pulling it up and over her head to expose the most beautiful face I had ever known. The face that I wanted to see everyday for the rest of my life. The face that I loved more than myself. The face that belonged to the woman that was now my wife. She sniffled softly as I leaned in, my hands grasping her head and holding her to me as I pressed my lips against hers roughly. The guests broke out in applause and wolf whistles, Kozik loudly reminding me that I forgot the rest of my vows of riding her as much as my Harley. She laughed along with everyone else and shook her head. 

"No, we settled on not mentioning that part in front of my grandmother." 

Kozik winced and looked over towards the elderly woman, waving apologetically. 

"Sorry. Just kidding." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I couldn’t take my eyes off of her as she sipped at her red wine, her veil and flowers off of her head so she could relax and put her hair up. Most of the guests had already left and it was pretty much the club that remained all of us sitting on the grass with a drink and waiting for the sun to set. That was something that she’d wanted to do, end her wedding with a sunset, and so we made it happen. Gemma sat a little to her right, watching us proudly as we sat together, hands interlaced. Jax and Tara were holding hands as well, a comfortable silence over the group of us, just happy to be in each other’s company on such a special day. A day most of us, myself included didn't know would ever come. I never thought I would be much of a husband type, but the goddess of a woman that had walked into my life changed that and I couldn’t have been happier. 

She squeezed my hand as the sun started to disappear along the horizon, the sky a wash of vivid yellow, orange, and red. I looked over at her but her eyes were trained, her head coming to rest on my shoulder as she watched the sun getting smaller and smaller until it was just a sliver over the hill. Then it was gone. Tucked beneath the hill, only pink and purple shadows left behind. I pulled her to stand and leaned down to kiss her forehead, her eyes fluttering closed in content, lashes brushing softly against my chin. Pulling away, I looked up to see everyone looking at us with smiles and I returned there’s with a smirk of my own as I took her hand and started to pull her away, Gemma nodding. 

"We’ll take care of the last minute clean up. You kids go ahead and go home, consummate the marriage." 

We all laughed and I nodded, grabbing my wife by the waist and walking with her to the parking lot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Stop that tickles!”

Her laugh resonated through the house and shook her chest, the whipped cream smearing across my face as she did. 

“Since when do you like using whipped cream in bed anyway?" 

I shrugged as I wiped my face, her hand coming up to brush off a dab I’d missed on my nose. 

"I don’t. But I ain’t never been married before either so…figured I’d try something new. This ain’t working though is it?" 

She snorted out a laugh and shook her head. 

"No, it’s not. I don’t need bells and whistles. I just need my husband.”

I let out a growl at that and nodded, slinging my arms around her waist and letting her pull me with her to the bathroom. 

“We’ll clean all this up and then we can see about christening the shower." 

With a nod, I followed her into the shower, slapping her ass as she leaned forward to pull the faucet and start the water. She looked back over her shoulder and wiggled, a squeal leaving her lips as I spanked her again. The glass of the shower doors began to fog up and she turned to face me, her eyes sultry as she pulled the shower door open and stepped inside, under the cascade of water. I stood still in the same spot as I watched the water fall over her hair, down her back and breasts, her hands sliding along her body. They glided over her shoulders and down her chest, her hands squeezing at her breasts as she kept her eyes locked with mine. I stayed still, waiting, but when her hand dipped down between her legs I was quickly stepping into the shower behind her, not wasting time. 

My hands were locked on her waist, my teeth nipping along her ear as I leaned forward, brushing her hair to the side and exposing her neck. Her breaths were shallow and quick as I sucked a mark into her jaw, my hand going down to replace hers while the other pressed into her shoulder blade, pushing her until she was bent forward, hands braced against the shower wall. Looking back at me once more, she threw me a wink. 

"Well come on killer.”


End file.
